Automated banking machines are known in the prior art. Automated banking machines include various devices which execute transactions having financial consequences for the user or operator. Such machines may include for example credit card payment terminals, point of sale terminals, automated ticket vending terminals, automated vending machines, automated bill payment terminals, stored value card terminals, scrip dispensing terminals, coupon or stamp dispensing terminals, travelers check dispensing and/or cashing terminals, coin or token dispensing terminals, and other devices which perform similar functions.
A popular type of automated banking machine is an automated teller machine (ATM). ATMs may be used by customers to conduct banking transactions. Such banking transactions may include receiving cash, making deposits, transferring finds between accounts and other types of financial transactions. Some ATMs perform only one type of transaction while others may be used to perform several types of transactions. Common types of commercially available ATMs include machines that are available from Diebold, Incorporated such as Model 1072ix and other models in the 1070 i Series and ix Series (hereinafter referred to as Diebold machines). Other ATMs are available from IBM such as the models in the 4730 series and 4780 series (hereinafter referred to as 473X and 478X, respectively).
A common way of operating ATMs and other automated banking machines is from a host computer. The machines communicate through messages exchanged with the host computer through various types of communications links or networks. The messages that are used by the ATMs to communicate have various protocols and message formats that have been defined by manufacturers of ATMs and/or operators of the communications networks. For example, IBM has defined certain protocols and message formats for use with its 473X machines. Diebold, Incorporated has defined certain protocols and message formats which are used in connection with its machines. Of course, the protocols and formats used in connection with ATMs are programmable features that may be changed to suit a particular systems environment.
Host systems that are used to operate ATMs commonly include operating systems and application environments that are provided by IBM, or which are IBM compatible. Application programs which operate the ATMs operate in these host systems environments. Common host system environments in which application programs are run include, for example, MVS/IMS; MVS/CICS; and VSE/CICS. Of course, in other host systems other software environments may be used. Common programming languages used in these software environments include, for example, VS Cobol 2 and Cobol 370.
In the operation of ATMs, several types of messages are passed back and forth between the host and the ATM terminal. These messages include information representative of the transaction type, the terminal, the identity of the customer operating the terminal, the customer's accounts and other information . Such information may be obtained or resolved from data stored in the terminal, data encoded on a card input to the terminal by the customer and/or information that is otherwise input by a customer to the terminal such as through function keys or a keypad. Other messages are commands which are sent by the host to the terminal and which cause the terminal to execute functions. In response to receipt of a command message, the terminal often generates a command response message back to the host. Generally the command response message indicates that the command was (or was not) successfully executed.
ATMs and other types of automated banking machines also send other types of messages to the host which are indicative of events which have occurred at the terminal. Such messages will be sent whenever the event occurs at the terminal. An example of an event may be that the terminal senses that it is low on currency. In response to sensing this condition the terminal sends an event message indicative of the condition to the host. Other event messages may indicate other events, such as the terminal is low on receipt paper or that a service person is accessing the terminal. Of course, there are many types of event messages which terminals may generate depending on the nature of the terminal and its programming.
A limitation of the current host based automated banking machine systems is the manner in which event and command response messages are handled. Conventional systems configurations require that event and command response messages be processed in a way that limits transaction processing rates. Further, if conventional methods are employed to increase transaction rates, the reliability of the system may be substantially degraded.
An example of a prior art configuration for a host based ATM transaction processing system is shown in FIG. 1. In this prior art system generally indicated 10, there is a host computer schematically indicated 12. For purposes of this example the host computer has an MVS/IMS operating environment. However, it should be understood that in other systems other software environments are used. Operating in the host computer 12 in the IMS environment is an application program schematically indicated 14. This application program is a software program for operating ATMs such as IBM Personal Banking Machine Network Monitor 2.5.
A plurality of ATMs 16 are connected to the host 12 through a communications link 18. The communications link may be a network or other suitable communications medium for ATM messages. For purposes of this example, the ATM terminals are indicated as being IBM 473X machines.
The host 12 is also connected to other work stations schematically indicated 20. The work stations are terminal devices which are not ATMs. For example, work stations 20 may be input/output terminals that are used by individuals that monitor and control the operation of the system 10. Work stations 20 are connected to the host 12 by a communications link 22. Communications link 22 may be common with communications link 18 or may be a totally separate communications path.
In prior art systems the event messages and command response messages from the ATMs are handled in a single message processing region (MPR) in the IMS application. This message processing region which is schematically indicated 24 in FIG. 1, operates under IMS. MPR 24 operates in the serial mode and processes the event messages and command response messages that come to the host from the ATMs.
The work stations 20 communicate with a second message processing region, (MPR) which is schematically indicated 26 in FIG. 1. MPR 26 handles all remaining serial mode transactions that do not communicate with ATM terminals.
In the prior art system one transaction code is used for event messages. A different transaction code is used for command response messages. The transaction codes associated with the event and command response messages are in a class that routes them to MPR 24. The event transaction runs in an IMS response mode while the command response transaction runs in an IMS non-response mode. The priority level for the command response transaction code is conventionally required to be set higher than the priority for the event transaction code. The event and command response transactions are further required to be defined as serial, and the processing limit count for the event and command response transactions is generally maintained at one.
All of these rules are conventionally followed in current systems to ensure message integrity and processing of messages in the correct sequence when running in the required serial mode of operation. This is because the event messages can be generated from the ATM at any time the event condition occurs. This means that an event message may be generated after an ATM receives a command message and before the ATM generates its corresponding command response message. A failure to follow the rules may result in messages being processed in an incorrect sequence. This could result in system degradation to the extent of start up failures or generation of inaccurate systems operation data.
When the rules and conventions are followed, only one event message or command response message can be processed by MPR 24 at a time. As a result, other messages must be placed in a wait state or in a queue until the processing of the first message has been fully completed. Thereafter each single message must be processed individually in a similar manner. Following the rules maintains system reliability and integrity but undesirably limits the speed of operation.
Thus, there exists a need for an enhanced network monitoring system for handling ATM and other automated banking machine messages at increased rates and with a high level of reliability.